


You take my Self-Control

by ClaireHelene (orphan_account)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Has a Dirty Mind, John has Body Image Issues, John is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, John is openly gay, John's Thighs, M/M, McLennon, Nerdy!Paul, Paul has A Thigh Kink, almost, is that even a thing?, we all know who hes thinking of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClaireHelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without knowing, Paul has made John fall head over heels for him. Though they're completely different, they seem to fit together perfectly fine (they just obviously don't realise). So in this story you'll see these two madly in love boys dancing around each other, and even though it's plain to see and everybody realises the chemistry between the two of them, they are the only ones not getting it.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>this story won't be finished </strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Will you stop staring at that boy for once and listen to me?", the blonde girl said, as she snapped her fingers in front of the slightly younger boy, trying to get his attention.

John shook his head slightly, and shot his friend, Cynthia, an apologetic wink. "You were saying?"

"I was just complaining about our new biology teacher.", Cynthia said sternly.

"Ah, yes. He's bein' a drag, isn't he?", John said half-heartedly, as his eyes drifted to the younger boy, who was sitting on a bench, a few metres away from the couple, half of his face hidden behind a comic book.

"His name's Paul McCartney.", Cynthia, who gave up trying to make a serious conversation with John, said.

"I know." John watched the boy flipping the page, his eyes not leaving the paper once. A cold November breeze blew around their ankles, and John saw Paul wrapping his coat tighter around him. Paul blew in his hands, trying to get them warm, and his breath was showing in the air. "But how old is he?"

"Eighteen or nineteen, I think. Started university this year."

"Do you know him personally or?", John asked, facing his best friend.

"Nah, just heard some stuff about him. They say he's a total nerd. You know, being all sarcastic and sleeping in superhero pyjamas.", Cynthia told him, her eyes resting on Paul as she tried to figure out, what John found so special about him.

John felt a grin spreading over his mouth, as he licked his lips slowly. He started showing interest in this little fella, and he just prayed to whoever was up there in the sky, that this guy had at least a slight interest in other boys.

The couple decided it was too cold too stay outside so they went to the cafeteria, to get a warm coffee or something like that. While he walked past Paul, John looked down at him, just in the same second, that Paul looked up. Shivers ran down his pine, and they all didn't only come from the cold.

 

Two weeks had passed, and they hadn't done anything else but watching Paul the whole time, because John wanted to know _everything_ about him. All is habits, _everything_. Cynthia wasn't a good help though, she always complained when John proposed to walk around the campus a bit. Because they both knew where he wanted to go.

"Let me ask you one question, John,", Cynthia said. "do you plan on talking to him any time in the future?"

"Probably not.", John answered casually and hid behind one of the few columns, that stood in the hallway of the university, as a few teachers came towards them.

"So you just steal a file with everything about him from the head teacher, instead of actually talking to him?", Cynthia asked sceptically with a hushed voice since she didn't want the teachers' attention.

"Exactly, 's more fun, right?", John chuckled. "You remember our plan?"

"Yeah sure, you know, you mustn't waste your time on that and just frickin' _talk_ to him."

"Oh, c'mon, what could he possibly see in me? I bet, I'm just another one of these troublemakers for him."

"Well, that's your fault then."

"You know, I love you, right?", John said and batted his eyelashes at her.

"That doesn't help me, though.", Cynthia retorted with rolling eyes.

"Oh, bein' in love with me is so two years ago, Cyn.", the young man joked and earned another eye roll from Cynthia.

"Let's get things started then.", Cynthia said instead of lecturing him that she stopped being in love with him just a year ago. He didn't need to know that and et his ego fed. She knocked on the door. John quickly pressed a kiss on her cheek as a muffled _Come in!_ came from the other side.

"Sir, I think there's a fist fight going on in the men's toilets, sir.", she said, with her best panicking voice and John felt proud for having her as a best friend.

The two rushed past him, and from the corner of his eye, John could have sworn he saw his best friend smirking. Quickly he entered the director's office, walking over to the shelves, full of files about each and every student, who visited this university.

"McCartney...where are you?", John mumbled to himself as he fumbled in the files, marked under M. He found it after a couple moments, his heart racing. As he wanted to exit the room, though, he suddenly heard footsteps on the other side of the door. He stood there frozen for several seconds, the door knob already turning as a book shelf caught his eye. He hid behind it and squatted down.

"I'm sorry, for wasting your time, sir.", Cynthia said but the director laughed it off.

"It's absolutely no problem, Miss Powell, you never waste my time."

"Oh, that's good, sir. I'm going now, I still have to do homework.", the young woman said sweetly, and John could practically hear the head teacher smile.

"Off with you, then."

He heard the clicking of Cynthia's heels, walking out of the room and down the hallway.

John just stayed there for multiple minutes, hoping his legs would not become fully numb, for he already stopped feeling his toes. He didn't dare to move, even to breath properly. If the teacher would catch him here, lingering here in his office he would be screwed, and he couldn't risk that. A proper graduation was the only thing he could count on.

A knock on the wooden door of the office raised John's mood. The director stood up to open it, but no one seemed to be there. The man walked a few steps away from the door, trying to catch the culprit, and John took this chance and ran out of the office. He basically flew down the stairs and only stopped as he knew he was out if sight of the teacher. He held the few papers securely in his hand, as he clutched at his chest, regulating his breath.

"Well, that was close wasn't it?" The voice behind John almost made him jump, but he was still too exhausted to react properly.

"Did you knock?", John asked, still a bit out of breath.

Cynthia nodded and made John smile widely. "God, what did I do to deserve you?"

"I don't know, either.", she answered and let John wrap an arm around her as they both walked outside to one of the benches, that were placed a bit away from the building.

"Well, well, let's see what we have here.", John said thoughtfully as he opened the rather thick file.

"James Paul McCartney.", he read. "James is really a nice name, isn't it?"

His company just nodded and motioned him to go on reading. Seemed she was just as eager to get to know more about this guy.

"Born on June eighteenth...ah, that's not interesting!", he complained as he flipped through the pages. "Here; his father spends most of the time in hospital because of, because of drinking. His mother died of cancer, and his brother left school with sixteen years and works in a garage. Jeez, he's got a pretty fucked up life, hasn't he?"

"Shouldn't we bring this back?", Cynthia said uneasily. "I mean, we're kinda invading in his personal space."

"Yeah yeah, 'm gonna take care of that later.", John said and put the file in his backpack, which Cynthia kindly got for him, as he was enjoying life in the office.

 

The whole day, John could only think of this guy. He unlocked the door to his own, small apartment and firstly lit a cigarette. It was his first one today, since Cynthia always forbid him to smoke in her presence. With the lit cig in the corner of his mouth he got the papers out of his bag, that held so many secrets of this James Paul McCartney. But John wasn't really interested in all these private things. He rather wanted to see the picture, that was pinned on the very last paper.

The photo didn't seem to be very old. It showed Paul with a kind of mischievous grin, and a dangerous sparkle in the pair of that hazel eyes, that John had never really realised. He swallowed thickly as he had looked at that picture for a longer time. He studied the handsome face closer as he got the glasses from underneath his pillow.

Paul had flawless skin, just a few freckles around his cute nose, and beauty marks on his chubby cheeks and neck. As John looked closer he could see a bit of green in the brown of his eyes.

 _My my_ , John thought. _This guy really is handsome._

He decided to put it all away for a bit and went on smoking his cigarette, which had hung loosely between his lips. He was glad, he moved out, or else he would have had to listen to his aunt Mimi, telling him off for smoking inside the flat.

He browsed a bit through tumblr and Facebook as an idea made its way to John's head. He typed _Paul McCartney_ into the search bar of Facebook, but unfortunately Facebook came up with more than twenty results. Groaning he closed the tab and made himself something to eat. Everything in his fridge seemed to be more or less rotten, and he decided to go shopping the next days. So he just made a tea for dinner and went to bed early.

 

"I'm gonna talk to him today!", John declared proudly, as Cynthia greeted him.

" _Already?_ ", the girl drawled sarcastically. "After two weeks of us stalking him, and me wasting my life?"

"Shut up.", John mumbled. He didn't need Cynthia tell him what a coward he was.

"Let's go then." Cynthia grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bench, where Paul always sat. And he also did this time. She pushed him forward so his knees almost hit the wood of the bench.

"Uh, hi there.", John said uneasily and looked over his shoulder to Cynthia who encouraged (or tried to) with giving him two thumbs up.

Paul didn't seem to bother. He just ignored the older one, and kept reading his _Amazing Spiderman_ comic. Though, John could see his eyes didn't move and just stared at a certain point, and John was sure Paul wasn't interested in an advertisement about hot dogs.

"My name's John, by the way.", John added, now way bolder.

"Cool. Mine not.", Paul answered drily and John almost choked on his own spit.

"What is it then?", John asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"You already know it don't you?" Oh god, that voice, John thought. How it would sound if Paul was to moan John's name, while he was--

John didn't follow this trail of thoughts and concentrated on the here and now.

"Why would I know your name? I haven't seen you before.", John stated. He really hoped Paul wouldn't look through him and realise he was being lied at.

"Well," Paul put the comic book away, as he decided hot dogs weren't that interesting. "who else would have stolen the file with all the things about me. I mean, you're the one who literally stalks me every time I'm here, and then accidentally bumps into me. Y'know I'm not stupid."

John was taken aback by that, but decided not to let it show on his face. Paul couldn't really figured that out. But then again he had just been proven wrong.

"You're a big Sherlock fan?", John asked grinning, since he didn't come up with something else.

"So I'm right?", Paul asked excitedly.

"Yeah. - But that means you've been watching me the whole time as well or else you wouldn't have caught me stalking you, meaning you find me maybe a tiny little bit interesting." John smirked smugly as he saw Paul blushing.

"That doesn't mean _anything_.", the younger defended himself and grabbed the comic book again.

"Anyways, here's my number, was nice talking to you." John put the small slip of paper, where his name and mobile number was written on, between two pages of the comic book. Smiling widely he left Paul on his own, and walked up to Cynthia, who had watched the whole conversation and who was now bombarding him with questions.

"It went pretty well.", John said, still smiling as he recalled the way Paul looked up into his eyes. Instantly dirty thoughts made its way to his mind, but luckily Cynthia distracted him from thinking further.

If he was being honest, John thought he had a small chance by Paul. And he didn't mind if the affection he was having for that boy was turning into something more. He was willing to risk getting his heart broken, Paul was just too special to be passed away.


	2. Chapter 2

Should he send it or not?

Paul's fingertips ghosted over the send button as he was having a hard time to decide which one was the right decision.

Once he decided he was going to delete the text, something loud and annoying busted through the door, singing _Take on me_ on top of his lungs. Paul jumped and hit send accidentally.

He glared at his flatmate, who didn't even realise what mistake Paul just made, and in what troubles he was now. "That was uncalled for, George.", Paul said bitterly.

" _What_ was uncalled for?", the younger asked, though he didn't seem to be too concerned. "Care to enlighten me?"

Without thinking Paul shook his head, but just seconds later, he moved over, so George could sit next to him on the couch.

"So...", Paul said, not sure where to start. 

"What boy is it about this time?", George asked and Paul looked at him with eyes as big as plates.

"How did you know?"

"Because I'm awesome.", George answered and Paul could only roll his eyes at his bigheadedness.

"Anyways, today there was a guy, and, well, he gave me his number." He looked at George, waiting for some comment of him, but his friend remained silent. "And now you made me send a text I didn't want to send!", he raged, gesturing wildly.

"Lemme see.", was all George said as he grabbed Paul's phone without asking. Paul groaned as he knew George was about to go on _I'm an expert on love, and I want to give everyone an advise even when they don't want it_ mode.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Christ!", George questioned Paul. " _How_ could you possibly think, that is was okay to send _Hey there xx_ to a guy you barely know? Two x's are not okay if you hardly know him!"

As much as Paul hates to admit it, George was right. But it was George's fault after all. And that's what he told him. George wanted to make a snarky remark, but then he said something, that made Paul snap his head towards the screen, with a crack, that made them both worry. 

John was already typing an answer, even though the text had been sent not more than two minutes ago. Had he _waited_ for Paul?

 _Well well, hello there :) how are you? Xx_ read it on the screen.

"What do I respond?", Paul asked helplessly and George made that gesture, as if it was no problem for him. After all he was the _expert_.

George typed something and without asking Paul if it was okay he sent it, and showed him the phone afterwards.

_Better now ;) and you? X_

"Just a friendly reminder, I don't fucking know him!", Paul said loudly, visibly angry with his friend.

"Calm your tits Paul, it's just a text."

"It's not _just a text_ , George. I don't want to get his hopes up. What if I won't be interested in…" He trailed off as George once again tapped something on the phone.

"We'll now reveal if he's worth your time.", George announced and clicked on John's profile picture. "And here we have - holy mother of god!"

Paul felt his face heat up as he saw the picture John was using at the moment for his profile. He was in front of some kind of river, on a bridge. His hair was ruffled from the wind, but nevertheless he was beaming into the camera and Paul almost _melted_.

"Okay, okay,", George said in an obvious manner to calm himself down. "this is serious business now, we better not fuck this up."

_I have to study for a lousy test tomorrow, so not amazing, I guess_

Paul thought for a minute before he took the phone out of his friend's hand, and typed an answer himself. _Well then I don't wanna distract you from your important studying._

"Are you aware that you make it look like you're not interested in him?", George asked a bit harsh, as Paul showed him the text.

Paul shrugged and looked at the screen again, to see that John was typing again.

_Oh oh, I wouldn't mind if you were to distract me, Paulie ;)_

George wolf whistled and Paul could feel himself blush. He muttered he was going to bed and exited the living room, already typing an answer.

_Don't say it's my fault if you'll fail then :p_

 

As Paul woke up the next day, the first thing on his mind was John. Like it had been the last before he he fell asleep.

He grabbed his phone and saw he had three messages from John. His heart jumped and he unlocked his phone (which took three attempts for he was so excited) and then clicked on John and his chat.

_Ikr these people are annoying omg_

_don't wanna sound desperate but WHERE ARE YOU?_

_oooh you're probably asleep. Then good night and sleep tight, Paulie ;)_

And just as Paul wanted to close WhatsApp again, he saw John was typing already.

_I see you're online. What's up?_

_You're a stalker_ , Paul responded.

"Yo!", someone yelled followed by a door banging against the wall.

"I could have been sleeping, y'know.", Paul said, not even looking up because it obviously was George.

"It's not like it would have interested me." George let himself fall on Paul's bed, missing the older one's ankles just by millimetres. "You've been texting him all night long right?"

Paul blushed. "Not _all_ night." George raised his thick, bushy eyebrow, not believing a single word.

He grabbed Paul's phone that he had pushed under his pillow, trying to cover it from his curious friend and unlocked it. Paul didn't even have time to wonder where George knew his code from, as he had already started typing.

With a satisfied grin (Paul knew it couldn't be good) George handed it him back and Paul almost choked on the air as he read what George had sent John.

_How about we'll meet at eight at McD's?_

"Are you _stupid_?", Paul asked and felt the anger boiling up in him. How dare George to just assume he can arrange a date for him with John? _Not a date._ , a voice in him said. _Just sharing breakfast with a friend._

"No I'm George, thanks for asking. And I'm late. See you." The younger one stood up and exited the room. 

Paul rolled his eyes. When he had moved out he thought he would never be controlled by a younger one than him (like his brother), but seems like it still wasn't enough.

_Sure thing. See ya there!_

A glance on the clock on his nightstand got his heart beating fast again. It was already 7:30 and he had no idea what he should wear. He needed about ten minutes from here to McDonalds so he had twenty minutes to get ready. Nineteen now.

He rummaged through his closet that felt like forever, searching for something that wasn't _too_ nerdy.

He chose hoodie with _I beat the Kubayashimaru_ printed on it and some tight black pants. He ruffled through his hair once, twice. No time in the world would be enough to tame his mane of hair, so he just let it be as it was now. Maybe John would find it cute, when Paul had this kinda bed hair. 

_Not a date._

He arrived punctually at eight o'clock but John was nowhere to be seen. He glanced inside the fast-food restaurant but John wasn't waiting inside either.

Good fifteen minutes later John arrived on a navy blue bike. He didn't even seem to care he was too late. If there was one thing that Paul absolutely despised, then people being late.

"Well, hello there.", he said just as he saw Paul. His eyes flickered over his hoodie and he smirked as he read what was written on it.

"You're also a Star Trek fan?", John asked as they walked into the restaurant.

"You too?", Paul asked quickly. He was glad John even knew where this was from. Sometimes he felt like he was the only one in England with a good taste in films.

"I'm not an obsessed fan. You know, having watched all movies and films and all. Knowing all planets that are mentioned and so on."

Paul blushed because this was exactly him.

"But I like it, I guess. I'm more a fan of Star Wars though.", John went on talking as they stood in the line. "I like the idea of the Imperium and all. You know in Star Trek there are only different species living more or less in peace. I'm sure sooner or later a species would have wanted to rule the whole galaxy."

Paul listened closely to every word John was saying. The few guys he had been dating before were stupid as hell. They probably couldn't even tell you who was the current president of America. So it was even better that John didn't only have the looks, but was also quite educated and knew what he was talking about. So far, so good.

They ordered each one of the breakfast menus and searched a table right in the corner. They both had agreed to be as far away from people as possible.

"So how've you been?", John asked after he bit in one of his fries. (Paul really wondered how he could eat fries at eight thirty.)

"Between two in the morning and now nothing has really changed, y'know.", Paul said and stole one of John's fries. John looked at him, as if he just said that he supported Donald Trump. "What about you?"

"Fantastic! But I don't wanna write that godforsaken test." He actually pouted and Paul giggled quietly. 

They continued eating their kinda breakfast. John just rambled about anyone and anything while Paul just listened. He found it cute how John got all giddy and excited when he talked about things he liked.

Paul also admired him for being so open about being homosexual. Paul wasn't ashamed of being gay himself, neither was he still in the closet, still he didn't go and tell a person he just met about his love life and judging boys that were walking past them by their looks.

For example, a young man, thirty maybe, who wore a blue suit and a grey tie entered the restaurant and John, who had just sipped on his coke got a coughing fit.

Paul turned his head to see what got John so excited and he could just laugh at him.

"What? He's definitely a nine.", John protested at Paul's look.

"His nose is too big."

"But have you seen his eyes? They're, like, deeper than the ocean."

"Oh now you're also a poet." John glared at his new-found friend and Paul stuck out his tongue.

They finished their food and got out of McDonald's. The cold air was a huge difference to the warm, cosy one inside and it hit them like a truck. Paul immediately felt chills running all over his body and he cursed himself for not taking another jacket with him.

"Holy crap!", John cursed beside him and Paul looked at him, eyebrows raised. "I gotta go. Sorry, mate. I really had a great time, we really need to do this another time."

And then he did something that would make Paul never forget.

John kissed his cheek.

Paul was sure, he had only done it because he'd been in a rush and didn't really think about it. He probably did that with every boy he met, hoping it'd turn out to something.

Yes, Paul did his homework, and found out that John was more a less a fuckboy. He would start off something promising with a - as Paul liked to call - victim and, after he would get what he wanted, he would turn them down.

Still, Paul felt very flattered.

 

"No way!", George yelled after Paul told him what had happened. "He kissed you after the first date?"

"It was not a date.", Paul snorted. "In which universe is having breakfast at McD's a date?"

"In the universe where my next fanfiction will take place.", was all George said before he ran off to probably his room.

Paul chuckled. Just like himself, George was in a lot of fandoms and he was a total slut for reading and writing fanfictions. And that was basically everything he did except for sleeping and eating. He did write good, though, Paul had to admit.

He was glad, today was Friday, which meant he could sleep in and all. But still he had a shit ton of homework to do, and he had to study for several upcoming tests.

He groaned as he remembered all the things he had to do. 

He glanced at his phone that laid on the coffee table in front of the couch, as he switched through the channels, looking for something interesting that was coming.

He settled with _The Big Bang Theory_ and looked at his phone once again. Still no message.

He didn't want to admit, but he waited for a text of John. He had assumed John was that kind of person, who would text you at 3 am, to tell you about something that kept him from sleeping.

Paul was definitely not going to text him. He didn't even know what to write and he sure as well wouldn't ask George for help.

Then, after a couple minutes Paul's mobile phone vibrated.

He almost fell from the couch as he attempted to reach for his phone. His excitement vanished, though, as he saw it wasn't John who'd texted him, but his brother.

_Hello asshole. Ill be there in a couple of minutes_

Paul lolled his head back and sighed loudly. He knew the weekend was gonna be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo folks, sorryyyy for the long wait.  
> I just was too busy with school and all, and moving is so stressful ugh. And yeah I didn't spell check and ew I kinda don't like this chapter.
> 
> Anyways, comment what you think and yeah that's it.
> 
>  
> 
> **IG: kyloruns**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek anymore, you guys.
> 
> THANKS FOR 420+ READS& 40-SOMETHING KUDOS THAT'S AMAZING OMG!

"You what?", Cynthia practically yelled into John's face as he told her about his meeting with Paul. "You fucking kissed him after a fucking date at godforsaken McDonald's?"

"God, can you please stop yelling at me, that'd be really kind.", John said annoyed. He hated it when Cynthia swore, he found, it made her unattractive.

"That still doesn't explain what you did!", she said, not lowering her volume at the slightest.

"Look, I was in a kind of rush, I just wasn't thinking, okay?"

"You never think."

"Now, if you'd please excuse me, I have exams to learn for." He made attempts to get her out of his apartment but she didn't move.

"Do you promise to text him this weekend?"

"Maybe. Now can you _please_ get outta here?"

"I really wonder how we became friends, you're such an ass.", Cynthia said and made her way towards the door. She put on her shoes and threw her coat over her shoulders.

John smiled faintly. He knew, Cynthia didn't mean it like that. "You, too."

That was a great part about their friendship. No one took something serious what the other said, but they could still count on each other. John loved her.

He closed the door and sighed deeply.

He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate today. He was just having an internal crisis. Why did he have to do always stupid things?

He decided to go for a walk in the park, hoping it'd cool off his brain.

 

Paul sighed and forced himself to smile, before he opened the door. Mike came in, acting as if he bloody owned the place and threw himself on the couch.

"Come in," Paul said drily.

"Oh, it's so great to see you, Paulie bear," Mike said smiling up at him.

"Oh my god, did I really just hear _Paulie bear_?" George asked loudly while entering the living room.

"No...," Paul groaned.

"How's Angela?" George asked, (thankfully) changing the subject.

"We broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Paul said. Mike and Angela had been in love since Paul couldn't even remember, Mike must've been really down the past weeks.

"So was she," the younger McCartney replied and George barked out a laugh, somehow managing to cover it up with a cough. Paul gave him the look. "I was just gonna say hello. I head back to my hotel room now. Good night!"

"Nighty night." George saluted with two fingers, causing Paul to roll his eyes.

He smiled at his brother before he left the flat and closed the door behind him.

"Poor guy," George said thoughtfully as he looked at the place where Mike had stood just a few moments earlier.

"Why?"

"He seemed to be really upset about the breakup and all."

"That's your imagination. He was perfectly fine," Paul said and his tone forbid any other opinion. He was Mike's brother after all.

"Whatever you say. By the way, we don't have milk anymore and today is Friday, so you have to get new one."

"I hate you."

 

Paul took the route through the park. He loved walking around and no one disturbing him. The park was almost completely empty, just a few couples here and there, who didn't make it to their homes and where now making out furiously.

"Paul, is that you?" a voice suddenly called after him. He decided to ignore it. Paul wasn't an unusual name in Britain.

"Paul McCartney!"

He turned around. "John?"

"What are you doing here?" the older asked as he caught up to Paul.

"Last time I checked, it's none of your business."

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. I was in a rush and I wasn't thinking, okay?"

Paul nodded, even though he wasn't fully satisfied with John's apology.

"Wanna come home to me? My friend bought me an amazing Brandy I wanted to try."

"Sorry, but I have a friend, home waiting for me with milk," Paul said.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"A _friend_ , John. But you know what, he can wait."

"So you're coming with me?"

"I suppose so." Paul got his phone out and texted George that he was coming home later. George replied with a _;)_ and Paul had the feeling George knew exactly why.

They continued to walk through the park. Eventually, the temperatures began to fall and Paul started to regret he was only wearing a hoodie instead of a proper jacket.

"Here you can have my jacket," John suggested and started to pull off his jacket. Maybe he would have taken the offer but then he saw that John was only wearing a shirt under his jacket.

"No, thanks. I don't want you catching a cold," he said and shook his head.

"How sweet of you for caring about my wellbeing." John shot him a wink.

"Don't flatter yourself," Paul shot back. "I just don't want to take care of you when you're lying in bed, unable to even go to the loo."

"I think you would enjoy that. You know, having control over me without me saying something against it."

"Careful, John. I might take advantage of you, once you're sick and drugged with medicaments."

John laughed loudly and Paul smiled as well. He loved John hearing laughing and he should laugh more often.

They stopped in front of a building with about four floors.

"We are there," John informed his friend.

"Please don't tell me you're living in the highest floor."

John grinned and Paul groaned quietly.

"I doubt you have a lift?" Paul asked.

"We have an _elevator_."

In the end, John lived in the lowest floor and as Paul walked in, the smell of cigarettes filled his nose and he scrunched it up.

"Wait, let me just..." John rushed around, opening all the windows widely. "I wasn't actually expecting any guests today, so I guess it's a bit chaotic here."

 _A bit chaotic_ were clothes laying all around the floor, an empty pizza box on the coffee table and in the sink were used plates with something fluffy, white covering them.

"You said you had alcohol?" Paul asked after looking around.

John handed him a glass and tried to make room on the couch for them both to sit. He threw a white shirt with a red stain over his shoulder, where it landed some where in the floor.

Hesitating, Paul sat down and watched John pouring the Brandy in both of their glasses. He tried and grimaced at the bitter taste and how his throat seemed to burn. John chuckled and horrified Paul noticed that John had already downed his drink and was refilling his glass again.

"Good stuff, isn't it?" John asked and grinned as Paul shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll get you used to it during this evening."

 

Something bright shone right into Paul's eyes, disturbing him from his sleep. The birds o

He had a throbbing headache and a disgusting taste was heavy on his tongue.

He opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was not in his room, for sure.

He suddenly remembered that he was at John's. They had shared a drink together and John had told him to make him turn into an alcoholic. And from then everything was a blur.

Something moved next to him and groaned. Auburn hair, that looked golden in the sunlight, was pressed into his shoulder. Paul tried to move away from whoever that was but a grip on his forearm held him right in place.

With a sudden realisation Paul looked under the cover and saw that he was completely naked. He wanted to cry.

The thing next to him moved again and this time a face was presented to him. Horrified he looked into the chocolate brown eyes of John.

"This is not happening," Paul groaned and rubbed his temples. "Did we...you know?"

"I don't know." John rolled on the other side and then grumbled in pain. "My back hurts, Jesus Christ."

That was speaking for itself and Paul thought he was actually going to cry.

"Do you have aspirin?" he asked.

"Yeah, in the bathroom, behind the mirror."

Paul sat upright and his head started spinning again. He made it to the bathroom but not without almost tripping over the clothes that laid on the floor.

He filled the toothbrush mug with water, grabbed the painkillers and walked into the bedroom again where John had managed to sit up and Paul realised he was wearing glasses.

"It's my Buddy Holly look," John informed him before Paul could make some remark about it (and he really wanted to).

He handed John two tablets who swallowed them without the water.

"You know, I never thought of you as the guy who would bottom," Paul said smirking and rinsed out his mouth.

"I never -," John broke off after Paul looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "It was just one time. And don't think you're something special!"

"Oh wow, someone's being quite grumpy today," Paul mumbled and chuckled to himself.

"Fuck off!"

A pillow hit Paul on his shoulder and he yelped instinctively. But then he realised it was _just_ John and hit him back.

They larked around that eventually Paul ended up straddling John's thighs. His cheeks were flushed and his giggles caused his whole body to shudder.

"I'm having a déjà-vu right now," Paul said with a wink. His smile faltered though, as he felt something hard poking against his ass. "Oh come on, John! That's disgusting!" He rolled off his friend but started to laugh again.

"Come on, you can't blame me! It's not my fault when you're rubbing your arse against my dick," John said.

"I wanted to go anyways. Have fun with...that." Paul got dressed in the bathroom and went in the bedroom again, to thank John for the drink. And then he left the building, not knowing that when John came, he called Paul's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any Duran Duran-Fans out there; I have a tumblr dedicated to them @ **Simon-le-bonbon**. (But seriously, if you are a DD-Fan you HAVE to message me, ok????)
> 
> IG: **kyloruns** (Star Wars themed)


	4. No update

Ok so everyone who has read my other McLennon story knows what this will be about.

And to anyone who hasn't just a quick info that I won't continue this one here.

If anyone has an idea what to do with this piece of crap (translate, continue, whatevs), feel free to use it but please make sure to give the credit to me :))))))

Thanks for sticking to this story lmao luv you <333

Oh and I recommend you to download this fic if you want to read in another time because this will be taken down in a week.

**Author's Note:**

> & here we have another AU mclennon fanfic. i know its not the best, but im still proud of this. comment what you think about it, pls ;))
> 
> also make sure to check out my other stories, and my ig: kyloruns


End file.
